Louise Malus-Calwin
Louise Malus-Calwin (full name Louise Heidi Malus-Calwin) is the daughter of Lola and Kirk. She aged faster than normal, and has a strong ability. Since she is the daughter of two characters roleplayed by different members, she is a shared character. Louise is both vampire and werecreature and also a succubus, since her father was an incubus at the time she was conceived. She is a character that is very nosey and likes to use her abilities. Louise is very friendly and enjoys playing games. Louise looks up to both of her parents and enjoys spending time in her coven . She seems to like gossip and learn about things a lot. When she was born, she aged rapidly and within a week looked like a one year old. History When Louise was born, she was strong and powerful, sending her father through the window using her ability when she was only a day old. Several other vampires heard about her, and one in particular wanted to abduct Louise and use her for her own purpose. As Louise was still a small child at the time she wasn't aware of what was going on. Her grandfather died protecting her. Shortly after, she learned to control her abilities and use them well. She then imprinted on Jack Capet. She has been an adult for several years now, and has taken part in a few battles with her coven, as well as losing her father once. Vampire/Werewolf/Succubus Having a cross-linked bloodline like her mother makes her very rare and powerful, especially as she is also part succubus and Malus. Being part of so many species, she has an advantage as she can run tremendously fast and can sense blood, people and smells from a far distance. Her were-form is a Smilodon (Sabre-Tooth Tiger) as her father's were-form was a tiger before he lost this. This makes her quite strong and powerful but she could not shift into this form until after she had passed puberty. Being a succubus means that Louise can also feed off of energy from people, and live thus if she can't get food or blood. Special Gift [[Psionic Energy Manipulation|'Psionic Energy Manipulation']] This is a powerful ability which includes a variety of mental aspects. It is based on psionic energy, a very powerful energy that can affect people mentally. Louise has managed to use this ability in several mental ways, in addition creating shockwaves and weak telekenesis. *''Telekinesis- She is able to move small objects around with her mind.'' *''Mental Block- Louise has a block against all mental based abilities.'' *''Psionic Energy Balls- With concentration she can form balls of psionic energy that cause a light burn to the skin of a person.'' *''Shockwaves- She is able to create shockwaves by clapping her hands together'' *''Psionic Energy Shield- Louise is capable of forming a shield around herself'' *''Psionic Smilodon- In extreme cases Louise can release a psionic smilodon that will attack a person and affect them mentally.'' Family *Mother - Lola Calwin *Father - Kirk Malus *Uncle - Lotan Calwin *Grandfather - Jack Calwin *Grandmother - Tracy Calwin *Brother - Roland Malus- Calwin *Brother - Mason Malus-Calwin *Cousin- Klaus Calwin *Cousin- Cassandra Calwin *Second cousin - Tracy Strauss Coven Louise is in the same coven as her parents. *Tannith Reddan *Tomas Reddan *Lleucu Grey *Alessia Grey *Harrison Grey *Ethan Grey *Rajan Firelock-Reddan *Pippa Firelock-Reddan *Matthew Firelock-Reddan *Charlotte Firelock-Reddan *Chris Firelock-Reddan *Aidan Firelock-Reddan *Riley Firelock-Reddan *Jensen Firelock-Reddan *Hope Firelock-Reddan *Nyasia Firelock-Reddan *Lyla Firelock-Reddan *Mackenzie Firelock-Reddan *Gracie Firelock-Reddan *Darcie Firelock-Reddan *Cate Firelock-Reddan *Eboni Firelock-Reddan *Alivia Firelock-Reddan *Becca Firelock-Reddan *Sofia Firelock-Reddan *Avril Capet *Phillippe Capet *Jack Capet *Summer Capet *Autumn Capet *Dean Capet *Samuel Capet *Lowri Capet *Stella Capet *Phoebe Capet *Danielle Capet *Carina Capet *Vyasah Capet *Levi Capet *Caleb Capet *Kyler Capet *Chase Capet *Jack Calwin (deceased) *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin *Kirk Malus *Roland Malus-Calwin *Mason Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Tracy Strauss *Lyle Bennet *Braedan Bennet Physical Appearance Louise has green eyes which sometimes turn golden like her mother's and grandmother's, if she drinks animal blood. As she has a varied diet which also includes food, her eyes vary between green and golden. Louise has golden blonde hair which flows smoothly, and she is quite strong built for a girl. She looks fragile but is really not as her skin in thick yet smooth. Louise has similar features to her mother and her beauty has enhanced as she aged. She now appears around 20 years old and has stopped aging. Etymology The meaning of the name Louise is "fame and war", and is perhaps a reference to her potential as a powerful fighter. Her middle name means "noble one". Her paternal surname of Malus means evil, and is a reference to their previous reputation and ill deeds. Category:Characters